That plan failed
by gemma-stone-lovees-glee
Summary: Wes and David are messing with Kurt and Blaine again, time for them to get their own back, but who is kissing by the end of it? You'll never know until you read!


**Ok, it is official, I may or may not be fascinated by the Wes, David,Kurt and Blaine relationship, I think their love/hate relationship is amazing, so I'm going to write this, may be a one shot but not decided yet. I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphey keeps rejecting my offers to buy **

"That's IT! I've had it with those two, they can't leave us alone for two minutes!" Kurt was laughing in the corner whilst Blaine ranted on, holding a tissue to his bleeding mouth.

Earlier that day Wes and David had pulled another stunt whilst trying to get Kurt and Blaine to admit their feelings for each other. It ended up with David dragging Kurt across the room because he was quite tall, whereas Wes simply picked up Blaine and threw him over his shoulder, they brought them to face each other and whilst David tried to keep them from running, Wes tried to force their faces together shouting 'Blaine Dalton is lacking in gay babies, as a council member I command you and Kurt to go make some!' David caught Kurt trying to escape so he tickled him, Kurt laughed and stopped straining against Wes, after realising what was about to happen he automatically ducked his head, therefore head butting Blaine's mouth.

"I am so sorry about your mouth Blaine." Kurt said sincerely.

"I'll kiss it better for you Blainey-booooooo!" Someone said from the door, clearly trying to imitate Kurt's voice, but failing miserably. Blaine looked mad, Kurt looked confused. They headed to open the door when they heard a 'whisper' but it sounded more like shouting, saying "RRRUUUUNNN!"

"But David I dropped my gavel!"

"No time, we must move on."

"NO! Unless you want me to go all Mr Bang-bang on your skull you will let me retrieve my gavel!" Wes was crawling along the floor to find 'Gavin the Gavel' feeling all ninja, when they heard someone clear their throat. Wes looked up to see Kurt and Blaine looking down on him. Wes smiled "Hey Blaine, you have finally grown! Oh wait..." he stood up"...no, sorry my mistake. Well I best be going to tell that kid off for throwing my gavel outside your dorm room." He ran around the corner.

Kurt looked at Blaine and laughed when they heard Wes yell in pain as David hit him over the head, Wes then getting his 'Mr. Bang Bang' on and hitting David with Gavin.

"Blaine." Kurt smiled.

"Yes?"

"David and Wes are single right?"

"Yup." Blaine looked confused.

"Well..."

**Glee 3**

That is how the pair found themselves at Breadstix with Rachel and Mercedes.

"Oh my goodness Kurt! I can't believe you set us up with talent scouts!" Rachel beamed.

"Seriously guys, Blaine I know I may have scared you and threatened you with bodily harm, but you guys are the best, if you weren't gay I would kiss you!" Mercedes was practically bouncing in her seat.

"OK girls, there is just one thing you should know about these guys. They will meet you here, you introduce yourself, sit down and talk at him, not to him. Just talk about yourself and how amazing you are and your hopes and dreams and anything else. These guys love self confidence. I don't want them to get a word in okay?" They nodded obediently.

**Glee 3**

"David, Wesley?" The boys turned around to see Kurt smiling sweetly at them. "I was wondering whether you would like a date?" The boys glanced at each other and laughed.

"Sorry Kurt but I don't think your my type." David smirked.

"Not with me, with two girls from McKinley. They are gorgeous, sweet, talented, _modest _and respectable." Kurt sais trying to bite back a smile.

"Kurt, you had me at girls." Wes smiled.

**Glee 3**

"HUMMEL!"

Kurt smiled to himself before turning to Wes with the most innocent expression on his face.

"Yes Montgomary?"

"You set me up! She wasn't sweet or respectable and _defiantly _not modest."

"Speaking of not modest, where is David?" Wes shrugged as they walked towards his dorm room and opened the door.

"DAVID!"

"MERCEDES!" The two sprang apart from each other so that they were on different sides of the room, guilty expressions on their faces.

"Hey boo." Mercedes said sheepishly. Kurt stood in shock from what he had just witnessed. David caught this and smiled.

"You know Kurt, if you hadn't tried to mess with us, the image would not me soldered into your brain now would it?"

There was an awkward silence. Mercedes knew it was bad when Kurt had been rendered speechless, so she decided to get up.

"Bye boys." She practically ran out of the room, but Kurt came back to life and sprinted down the halls after her until he finally reached her in the car park.

"Mercedes...you...kiss...bedroom...fake!" Kurt couldn't speak.

Always the diva, Mercedes placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Kurt, I love you for setting me up, but next time tell me it's a date so I don't go on about myself, although it was quite fun that he silenced me with his lips. But Kurt don't worry, you are still my favourite guy in the world!" She kissed his cheek, but he scrubbed at it fiercely trying to get the David cooties off him.

Well that plan failed.


End file.
